The Talking Cricket
The Talking Cricket (Italian: Il Grillo Parlante) is a fictional character that appears in Carlo Collodi's 1883 book The Adventures of Pinocchio (Le avventure di Pinocchio).123 Contents show Roleedit The Cricket, which has lived in Geppetto's house for over a century, makes his first appearance in chapter IV, after Pinocchio's mischief has landed his creator Geppetto in prison, and insists that Pinocchio must either attend school or work, to function properly in the world. When Pinocchio refuses to listen, the Cricket states, "You are a puppet and what's worse is that you have a head of wood", whereupon Pinocchio throws a mallet at the cricket, killing him. In chapter XIII, the Cricket appears as a ghost to Pinocchio, telling him to return home rather than keep an appointment with the Fox and the Cat (Il Gatto e la Volpe). Pinocchio refuses and in chapter XIV, he is subsequently injured. The Cricket reappears in chapter XVI, where his colleagues, the Crow and the Owl, and he tend to Pinocchio's injuries. The Cricket makes his final appearance in chapter XXXVI, living in a house given him by the Fairy with Turquoise Hair, at which he allows Pinocchio and the ailing Geppetto to stay while Geppetto recovers his health. Quotationsedit "Trouble awaits boys who rebel against their parents and capriciously abandon their paternal home! They will never experience goodness in this world, and sooner or later, they will have to pay for it sourly."- chapter IV "My boy, do not trust those who promise to make you rich overnight. They are usually either mad or charlatans! Heed my words, and turn back." - chapter XIII "Now you call me “your dear little cricket”, true? But do you not recall when, to banish me from your house, you threw a mallet at me?"- chapter XXXVI Media portrayalsedit * In the 1940 Disney film Pinocchio, the Talking Cricket is renamed Jiminy Cricket (voiced by Cliff Edwards) and portrayed very differently, as he becomes Pinocchio's inseparable companion and advisor, under instructions from the Fairy with the Turquoise Hair (renamed the 'Blue Fairy').45 His relationship with Pinocchio is much less adversarial than in the book. Jiminy Cricket also appeared in Fun and Fancy Free as the host of the two story segments and he later appeared as the Ghost of Christmas Past in Mickey's Christmas Carol and Jiminy also appeared as a Disney mascot. Jiminy Cricket later appears in Disney's House of Mouse and Kingdom Hearts voiced by Eddie Carroll. In later projects following Eddie Carroll's death, Phil Snyder now voices Jiminy Cricket. * In Giuliano Cencis's 1972 adaptation Un burattino di nome Pinocchio, the Cricket (voiced by Lauro Gazzolo with Don Messick doing his English-voice dub), though anthropomorphized, differs little from the character of the novel, but gets killed after Pinocchio throws a mallet at the cricket like in the original novel. The only difference in characterization is that he does not reappear in the Fairy's house as a doctor. Il Grillo Parlante, as portrayed in Giuliano Cencis's cartoon Un burattino di nome Pinocchio * In the 1987 film Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, he appears initially as a wooden cricket (voiced by Don Knotts) made by Geppetto for Pinocchio to play with and comes to life to act as Pinocchio's companion. He is given the name 'Gee Willickers', as the first thing Pinocchio says to him. * In the 1992 direct to video adaptation from GoodTimes Entertainment, the Cricket (voiced by Cam Clarke) is much like Jiminy Cricket, and inhabits Pinocchio's pocket. * In Steve Barron's 1996 live action film The Adventures of Pinocchio, the Cricket is a CGI character named Pépé (voiced by David Doyle, in his final film performance one year before his death in 1997) and is much like Jiminy Cricket. He is an optimistic character who advises Pinocchio against Volpe and Felinet. * In the sequel The New Adventures of Pinocchio, Pepe the Cricket reappears and is voiced by Warwick Davis (replacing David Doyle who has died in 1997). He is first seen in the form of a Dwarfish Showman (also played by Warwick Davis) working for Madame Flambeau's circus. Towards the end of the film, he is seen allowing everybody to see Lorenzini as a Sea Monster. * In the Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child episode "Pinocchio", the Cricket is actually a termite named Woody (voiced byChris Rock), but is portrayed very much like Jiminy Cricket. * In Roberto Benigni's 2002 live action film Pinocchio, the Cricket also made an appearance and is played by Peppe Barra with John Cleese doing his English voice-dub. The Cricket is similar to Jiminy Cricket and (like him) is a companion to Pinocchio. * The Talking Cricket (under his Disney alias) appears in Once Upon a Time, played by Raphael Sbarge. His human alter-ego is local psychiatric counselor, and part-time legal advisor, 'Dr. Archie Hopper', in which he is much more timid than in his Cricket guise. * In the 2015 live-action film Pinocchio, the Cricket is portrayed as a computer-animated female wood cricket named Coco who used to live in the wood who became Pinocchio, thus her 'Jiminy Cricket' companionship with him. Category:Characters